Fragments of allografted superior cervial ganglion (SCG) have not been rejected from the rat's intact brain surfaces 2 years after transplantation. Within SCG grafts, norepinephrine (NE), detected by the chromaffin reaction, can be synthesized with ganglion cells. Numerous storage vesicles occupy axons and growing tips, indicating axoplasmic transport of NE. Schwann cells also contain vacuoles with reaction product, due to NE uptake by non-neuronal cells from the transplant's extracellular fluid. Iris, liver and pancreas from rats given 5-hydroxydopamine did not have reaction product in their lysosomes by the ganglion and Schwann cells did. Schwann cells from the graft invaded the cerebellum to act in concert with astroglia in enveloping neural elements - a "cooperation" hitherto unrecognized. SCG grafts over the area postrema evoked a predominantly glial rather than a neuronal migration. Sprouting of axon collaterals from central neurons of frog spinal cord is now being examined. Lumbar motoneurons receive afferents from (1) segmental dorsal roots and (2) lateral column fibers. Labeling the proximal stump of a cut thoracic nerve with peroxidase should distinguish the segmental supply from the unlabeled column sprouts.